


Destructive Passion

by BlackAce70



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cock Worship, Corruption, Creampie, F/M, Large Cock, Mindbreak, Missionary Position, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Stomach Bulge, Tail Fucking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: Ever since she had offered her body to appease Beerus and keep him from destroying Earth. Both Bulma and Beerus had entered an agreement, in which he would return every few months and indulge in her body as much as he wanted. And while Bulma insists to herself that this was for the sake of her friends, family, and the world. She can't help but find herself falling deeper in becoming addicted to the merciless God of Destruction.Commissioned by Anonymous
Relationships: Beerus/Bulma Briefs
Kudos: 14





	Destructive Passion

**Author's Note:**

> This commission was inspired by that Bulma/Beerus Doujin Created by Yamamato. I HIGHLY recommend checking him and his works out. They're really amazing!

It was getting close to that time again, right when he would be arriving to claim her body once again for his own pleasure. Even after all this time, it was almost hard to believe that she was starting to get accustomed to the new lifestyle that had been placed upon her. 

6 months; it had been six months since Bulma had offered her body to the God of Destruction Beerus, in a bid to prevent from destroying the earth. It was an impulsive decision, some could say reckless even for the way she acted and spoke to the Destroyer at the time. But it was thanks to this brash suggestion that ending sparing everyone on this planet. Even at the cost of her temporarily casting her marriage and love for Vegeta to the side in allowing the God of Destruction to do as he pleased with her. And though she didn’t really like admitting it at times, despite Beerus being rather overzealous during their first rump, she couldn’t really say that she didn’t like how it felt being ravaged by the purple cat. 

There was just no words that could describe the intensity she felt as she laid with the Destroyer. From the size of his cock, to the sheer aggressiveness, he turned out to be everything she had never seen coming and much more. And it was these same feelings that made her unconsciously crave more from the God of Destruction than she honestly liked to admit. 

Don’t get her wrong, at the end of the day she still loved Vegeta with all her heart, even with all his flaws and his unique eccentricities. But even all her devotion to him didn’t detract from the needs she had as a woman. Needs that went unsatisfied thanks to the neverending sessions of Vegeta training in his quest to surpass Goku in their heated rivalry. Unlike Chi-Chi, Bulma was a lot more understanding of Saiyan traits and overall nature when it came to fighting and their love of gaining strength. Her journey and adventures alongside Goku when they were younger helped cement that. And while she accepted the boys’ Saiyan heritage, it DID leave her frustrated and needy. Something Vegeta was more than capable of handling, at least whenever he was home to give her what she wanted. 

“. . . ! He’s here,” Muttered the Scientist, even though she wasn’t a fighter. The time she spent around Goku and the others caused her body to unconsciously learn how to sense ki and pressure of powerful individuals that came to earth. Yet another thing she had to be grateful to Goku and the others for. She quickly stood from her bed, looking about for her robe, “I should head out and meet him.”

“That will not be necessary.”

Jumping stiff in alarm, Bulma whipped her head around to see none other than the Destroyer, Lord Beerus himself, standing in her bedroom. Arms behind his back in his typical fashion while his gaze was calm and collective; as if he was trying to peer into her very soul. An intense that was a far cry from the usual comedic one she had gotten used to whenever she threatened not to give him any delicious food during his visits here alongside the angel Whis. 

This gaze made her feel like nothing more than a mere prey ready to be devoured. 

“Lord Beerus…” She uttered softly, inwardly cursing herself for sounding so meek. She’s stood before him multiples before and even talked back to him many times when they weren’t doing this type of thing with one another. So why was this any different every time he appeared in this situation? 

The God, unaware of the plight that was going on within Bulma’s mind, closed the distance between him and the mortal and tilted Bulma’s head up by her chin. Causing her to stare at him with her blue eyes as he smirked softly, “I see, as usual, you managed to dress and clean yourself quite nicely for me. I’m rather pleased with the selection this time around.” 

A pink blush dusted the scientist’s cheek as she moved her gaze away from the cat deity. The 40-year-old woman wore a lacy pink lingerie set, accompanied by a same-colored translucent negligee that did little in hiding her wonderful figure to the powerful being before her. A fact that pleased the destructive God, wasting no time in grabbing them inside his hand. Bulma flinching a bit at the grip but did not resist the destroyer as he helped himself. Unlike the first time where he had been so eager to play with her chest, over time, Beerus’ demeanor while still eager in some respect, was a lot more calmer yet assertive. As he preferred to let his actions speak louder than his words. 

And boy, did they speak. 

Bulma bit down on her lip as her legs shook, quickly losing strength as Beerus caressed and fondled her tits while using another hand to have a sudden squeeze at her ass. Shivers running up her spine as she felt the purple cat’s nails lightly grazing against her skin. His actions was polarizing to say the least, while he was surprisingly gently, well… as gentle as someone like him could be with a woman like her, he was also being rough enough to remind the blunette just who exactly she belonged to this day. Something that should’ve annoyed her, but only managed to arouse the 40-year-old scientist. 

“Well now, that certainly didn’t take long of you this time now, did it,” Chuckled the God as his nose twitch the slight scent of Bulma’s juices that were beginning to run down her inner thighs, “Eager for my touch, are we now?” 

Bulma bit back a retort from the snark made by the deity, knowing that would just further enable Beerus to tease her more. Without a word, she sunk down to her knees before Beerus and started undoing the sash to his trousers, a normal routine they did every time he arrived on earth. Ever since she had him experience a blowjob with her wonderful mouth, that’s exactly what she started with each and every time. Knowing that the God adored having her soft lips wrapped around his length. Once the trousers dropped and his cock sprang free, Bulma could feel her heart skip a beat at the sight of the remarkable length give a little bounce as it stood tall and proud fully erect. 

It was a size that Bulma would never get used to, even without counting the inches, she knew full well that Beerus was much larger than Vegeta’s. And notably much thicker than his too, really it actually hard for her husband to compete with something like this, even though she knew she shouldn’t be saying such sinful things. Even if they were the truth. 

“It almost looks like it grew even bigger than the last time you were here,” She murmured, awe filling her voice before she swallowed loudly at the massive girth. The musky scent wafting around it reached her nose and was starting to fill her nostril. Rubbing her thighs together, she steeled herself as she leaned in and began taking the godly being’s cock into her mouth. Steeling herself in the process as the huge girth of his length began to put a light strain on her jaw. The familiar indescribable taste spread all over her tongue as she got to work, throwing her head forward, and bobbing up and down at a slow and steady pace. Wanting to get a nice rhythm going as she worked to please the divine cat. 

She looked up at Beerus, wanting to see what his reaction to the start of her ministrations was. And much like the last time he visited, his features was calm and collected. Betraying nothing that would indicate that he was receiving nothing but pure pleasure from the scientist. His piercing gaze was something that always managed to straight into her heart. Something that not even Vegeta’s intense glare could do. She would be lying if she said that didn’t mess and arouse her in more ways than one. 

Looking away, she redoubled her efforts on his member, the prideful part of the mother wanting to see the destroyer break dominating stoic face of his. Holding on to the sides of the deity’s hips as she started to deepthroat the member. Forcing herself to breathe through her nose and suppress her gag reflexes as she took everything in. It didn’t take long for her body to start feeling hot all over as she began rubbing her thighs together. The heat intensifying as it pooled at her core, making her juices start to flow out and stain her lace panties. 

“As always, your blowjobs are spectacular as ever,” She heard the purple cat speak; then she felt the deity grabbed hold of her head, “But, like always, I know that you can do better than that!” 

That was the only sense of warning Bulma would get before she would feel the remainder of Beerus’ cock being shoved down her throat roughly. Her blue eyes widening before quickly adjusting to allow the cat to do whatever he wants. Nose flaring, she did her best to breathe through her nose as Beerus force his length down her throat in an aggressive manner. Going from simple moans and quiet slurps, loud gagging echoed at every corner of the bedroom as Beerus took over in facefucking the voluptuous scientist. A small cheeky little smirk on his face as he watched the scientist choked and trembled all over his massive member.

“Make sure to swallow everything now,” He ordered, in his usual laid-back tone, “After all, you worked hard for this reward now.” 

Thrusting deep and burying his cock into the very back of Bulma’s throat. Bulma could feel the Beerus erupt with his first load of the afternoon. It was hot and thick, easily filling up her mouth and coating the entirety of her throat with its salty taste with each heavy shot. Snapping her eyes shut with a blissful shiver, Bulma began gulping down the Destroyer’s load as much as she could. With some of it seeping out and trickling down the side of her chin, dripping down to her abundant chest. All the while, letting out a small orgasm from drinking the Cat God’s seed. She remained this way until the diety was finished, a sharp hiss was all she heard before he allowed her to come up for air. A small gasp and cough was all she allowed herself to do before Beerus. She refused to show any kind of weakness before the normally lazy God of Destruction. 

“Not bad, you did well,” Beerus complimented, smirking at the kneeling down woman, “As I’ve said many times in the past, I can see why Vegeta keeps you around.” 

Bulma bit the inside of her lip, unsure if comments like these were meant to be genuine compliments in Beerus’ own unique way. Or a not so subtle jab at her husband. Regardless, she kept quiet either way, not wanting to think about Vegeta at this moment. The more she kept him out of her mind and thoughts, the better this was for her. 

She was lifted up off the ground by her arm before tossed to the bed. Where the Destroyer climbed on top of her and started caressing her body. “You mortals never cease to amaze me with your beauty. Even at your current fleeting age. You still look desire as you probably looked like when you were younger.” 

Bulma’s cheeks flushed for a myriad of reasons, mainly embarrassment, slight annoyance towards the comment about her age, and a bit of happiness despite the first two feelings she had. She had always been self-conscious about her appearance, even more so as she got older over time. And unlike 18 who would drastically slow due to her android physique (to which she still found it completely unfair) or Chi-Chi who was content with letting her body age naturally. Bulma’s pride would not allow such things and preferred to hold on to her youth for as long as she could by any means necessary.

It was the main reason she was secretly collecting the- erm, nevermind. 

“?!” Bulma’s mind snapped back into reality by the sensation of the tip of Beerus’ cock poking against her slick soaked entrance and pushing his way inside. The scientist bracing her at thick girth spread her walls wide opened and burrowed itself deep inside of her. Her breathing growing heavier before she let out a loud moan once she felt more than half of the God inside of her. God, it’s like he got even bigger the moment he stuffed himself inside of her. 

“My, you must’ve been waiting for this since the last time we were together,” Beerus commented, as he glanced down at the woman underneath him with a smirk, “You’re clinging even tighter than usual.” 

She wanted to retort and tell him that he was wrong, but a sudden buck of his hips, shoving the rest of his cock inside swiftly silenced her. Any words she had was replaced with a loud moan as she felt his length filling her up all over. The heat that had been building up, suddenly exploding all over as she threw her head back, cumming once more. Her pussy squeezing down tightly like a cobra around the Destroyer’s cock, much to Beerus’ amusement. 

“Really, you need to build up more stamina within yourself,” The God of Destruction chuckled, “You seem to cum quite too easily.” 

The playfulness and amusement in his tone made this no better as her cheeks flared with mortification. The fact that he could easily outlast her much easier than Vegeta was just another stab to her pride.

_ “But isn’t that one of the good things you love about fucking him?”  _ The traitorous part of her mind spoke out.  _ “Precisely because he fucks you leagues better than Vegeta, despite being a lazy cat.”  _

She refused to answer her mind, knowing that any retort she made would not end in her favor. Yet with another deep thrust into her core, causing the cock to rub itself against her sweet spots robbed Bulma of all sense of reasoning as her back arched up. Making her already desirable tits pop out even more as she let out a loud cry. The sensation of having a cock stir her up this way was still foreign to her. Not even Vegeta at his most aggressive could make her feel this way and yet here was Beerus able to make her feel weak and helpless with just a few strokes. 

And she was sure Beerus knew of this as well with the way he groped and manhandled her body without a single care. One hand grabbing at her breasts, while his mouth preoccupied the other. She could feel his rough tongue brushing against her erect nipple, making the woman shudder underneath the sensitive coursing throughout her body. Her arms and legs wrap securely around Beerus, her toes curling tightly as her fingers began to rake at the Destroyer’s back. Her moans and pants grew more profound as they echoed off the walls in the entire room. Only to let out a sudden surprise shriek when she felt the God’s tail impale itself deep inside of her asshole. Matching pace and pumping fervently alongside his massive cock. The milf herself was unable to do anything more, but ride out the intense pleasure that was being provided by the God of Destruction. 

A low chuckle escapes Beerus as he fucked the Saiyan Prince’s wife into the bed. Hearing her shameless moans and gasp as his shaft drilled deeply into her only served to entice the deity to rut himself harder against the woman. To think, something that he assumed would be a one-time thing with him, would end up being one of the most addictive pass time aside from eating delicious food. He held absolutely no shame in admitting that he had a deep craving for Bulma’s body over the past months he indulged in it. Though she was practically a child age-wise compared to him, and by human standards, she was slowly reaching past the point of her prime. He still considered her a delicious treat, one that he had no intentions of letting go of any time soon. 

It wasn’t long before he could feel himself beginning to get close. Much to his own surprise, then again, with how hard the woman underneath him squeeze and grips his cock with her pussy. It was no wonder how something that feels so wonderful would bring him to the edge so quickly. Nonetheless, he started bucking his hips faster, moving his tail at the same speed as he fucked the woman into yet another climax. Bulma moans turned to howls of pleasure as she was overwhelming from both of her holes being double penetrated. Her mind growing hazy by the second, barely able to hold on anymore. 

The moment Beerus came, her mind shattered into a million pieces. A loud shameless moan leaving her lips as her body shuddered and came along with the Destroyer. Feeling his hot thick seed shoot deep into her womb, mixing her juices as she came all over her. Her entire body twitching uncontrollably as she clung to him. Choked gasps of ecstasy was all the proud scientist could manage at that very moment. Beerus on the other hand, simply chuckled as he pulled out of Bulma, his cum flowing out of her while he shot the last of his load all over the blissfully smiling milf. 

“Not bad,” He chuckled with amusement, “You actually lasted a bit longer this time around.”

_ ‘I’m sorry Vegeta,’  _ Was Bulma’s last thoughts as she began to black out,  _ ‘I think I may have become addicted to this.’  _

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, be sure to check out some of my other works on here. And for more SFW stories, go on Fanfiction.net, my name is the same over there as it is here. Also, don't forget to check out my Twitter for the latest updates to any stories. https://twitter.com/Ace70Black
> 
> And if you want to commission me, contact me on my Discord at Blackace70#8153


End file.
